


I Know You're Sad But Happy Birthday

by sjst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert comes to visit Marco on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're Sad But Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

Marco was laying on his bed, alone. What a sad way to spend his birthday. 

After their loss last night, he hadn't wanted to see anyone, he hadn't wanted to do anything, he had just wanted to swell in his own self pity. It wasn't like someone had asked him anyway. No one except Marcel and Thomas Müller had wished him happy birthday by now, not even Mario. He was partying in Ibiza, and Marco was sad about it, he was. It seemed that everyone had forgotten about him.

Last night had been horrible, they had lost the match with a clear margin, and let some of their fans down, playing poorly, and losing, even though they had already been 0-1 up at one point of the match. Marco knew he had missed one great chance to score, and he was punching himself about it. He hated to end the season with no trophies, and with a bad taste in his mouth. This year in general had been horrible for BVB and for him in general, he just wanted to forget about it. 

He hadn't wanted to go partying, he hadn't wanted to be there sulking and ruining everyone else's moods. He was going to lay there in his bedroom, forget about everything, and then start his 26th year as a better person. 

He shut his eyes, and at the very same moment, he heard his doorbell ring. He groaned frustrated, he hoped that it was no one congratulating him about his birthday, just not now. He decided to ignore the person calling for him, and he shut his eyes again. The doorbell however rang over and over again, Marco even tried to shut his ears with a pillow but it didn't help. 

"I'm coming!" He shouted as he reluctantly got up of the bed and went downstairs to open the door for the person who had disturbed him. "What?!" He asked a bit angrily as he opened the door but his face smoothened the minute he saw the person behind the door.  
It was Robert, his old teammate. He didn't talk with Robert so much anymore, he was still mad at him because of his transfer, so their friendship/relationship (what ever they had) had cracked a bit, and they weren't as close as they had been.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked shocked. He couldn't even remember the last time Robert had been in his home. Robert's shiny blue eyes looked at him a bit weirdly, as he answered:

"I was going to wish you happy birthday, and going to drop you off this, I thought you would be partying but seems like you're not" Robert said as he showed Marco the gift back he had in his hands. Marco looked at him incredulously, out of all people, Robert was the one who had come from München to congratulate him, even with a gift. 

"Ugh, no I'm not partying, thanks" Marco said as he took the back Robert was holding. He peeked inside it and he saw that there was a bottle of champagne but nothing else. 

"Thanks for this" Marco repeated. "Would you like to come inside?" He asked a bit shocked himself. He thought that he hadn't wanted to be with anyone, but now that Robert was here, he had come here for him, he wouldn't mind spending the evening with him. 

"Sure, I'm shocked that you aren't anywhere or there isn't a party here?" Robert said still sounding surprised as he walked inside. 

"Yeah, uhm, I guess I wasn't in a mood. I'm shocked that you're here" Marco said honestly, he had no idea what was Robert doing here. 

"Well Marco, I know that things have been weird between us, and I'm sorry for all what has happened, I just want us to be back to normal again, do you think you could do that? I know we live far away from each other now, but I still want it to be the same, you're still my friend Marco, and I miss you" Robert said and Marco was left speechless. He couldn't quite believe it, he hadn't even thought about Robert even saying those words, but, it seemed that unconsciously he had been waiting for him to say them for a long time. 

"I want it to be normal too." Marco said a bit perplexed.

"Great how about we do something we always did, watch a movie, or something. Or do you want to spend your birthday doing something special?" Robert asked.

"Oh no, I'd love to watch a movie!" Marco said enthusiastically, now smiling. He had missed his old friend so much. "Let me get your coat" he said to Robert and Robert smiled cheekily, as he took off his coat. Now, if Marco hadn't been surprised before, he was now definitely shocked. 

Robert was wearing a yellow Dortmund jersey, with Marco's name on it. He looked so gorgeous in it, oh how much Marco had missed seeing him in that color. 

"You're wearing my jersey!" Marco said surprised. 

"Yes I am, I always knew you liked me better in yellow, so here I am" Robert said, hugging Marco briefly. 

Maybe Marco wasn't so mad about the loss anymore, he was just glad that he had had his old teammate back, and maybe for tonight, it would be fine again, just like the old times.


End file.
